


Joe Helping a Sore Grian

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Whump, Winged Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: Grian pushed himself too far again and met his limit calling Joe to help his body cope.(This chapter has been edited significantly)Season 6
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Joe Helping a Sore Grian

Grian had gone too far again, and his wings could not take the stress any longer, his eyes drooped and his body ached. His wings were long past achy and in pain when he was flying above his base with the intent to come and rest, although his wings could not keep him up much longer, screaming in pain and protesting their use with every flap. He grunted in pain as his achy back lined up for an emergency landing, feet forward and not at all ready to take on any more strain. Grian could only glide downwards, and even that was limited.

He crash-landed on the very top of his base rolling to his side. As he landed, he held his hands forward to catch himself, he went down and ground his hands on the concrete, it left a small trail of blood and he felt his palms and fingers exposing flesh. He hadn't realized how physically drained he was until he stopped moving. He couldn't get up again, every muscle and bone hurt.

Grian decided to just stop and stay still for a bit, concentrating on his breathing, while the sun was high in the sky, it must have been two in the afternoon. After a few attempts he could move his arm enough to reach into his pocket for his communicator grabbing it and smearing the device with blood from his torn hands, he needed Joe. This was not the first time it had happened.

Grian navigated to his private messages with shaking hands looking for Joe and, not being able to type anything out, pressed the call button, waiting for him to pick up. He closed his eyes, head resting while spinning, and body aching, while the communicator sat unanswered by his head. He opened his eyes again when he finally heard something.

"Hello, Grian?" Joe's voice came in confusion.

"I-" Grian stopped, gasping through his teeth as another wave of stiff pain crawled through him.  
Joe seemed to hear this, becoming aware of the situation. 

"Where are you?" he asked.

"My base," Grian said and he tried to reach for the communicator, "At the top,"  
"Alright, don't move," Joe said calmly, "I'll be right there," and he hung up, leaving Grian to his pain.

When Joe arrived, Grian was attempting to get up. He managed to sit on his knees before nauseousness stormed his head. He lost his balance and Joe wrapped his arm around him, the small winged hermit completely relaxed, unable to hold his own weight any longer.

Grian took shallow breaths and winced as Joe laid him flat on his stomach, "Try not to move much, just relax," Joe said, having done this before, as he hustled around Grian.

He gently pulled on his owl-like wings, slowly dragging one, then the other to their full extent on both sides of the small hermit who was whimpering and attempting not to reflexively pull back.  
"Here," Joe came around to Grian's head and, holding it up for a moment, slipped a wadded up thick fabric under his head, "That should be more comfortable for you," Grian let his head rest on that rather than the hard concrete of the top of his base.

Joe reached for Grian's arms and pulled them out from tucked under himself. Resting them near his head he noticed drying blood and flipped his hands over to find the damage, inspecting them, he judges them to be pretty bad, but not bad enough to need eminent attention, they could wait, so he gently put them down.

Joe moved to kneel down next to him below his right, spread wing and placed a hand on his back. "Alright, I'm going to start now," Joe warned before Grian felt a cold chill wave throughout him. The new feeling stong a little as it pulsed from Joe. Joe closed his eyes, centering his mind on what he was doing. The stinging feeling in Grian caused him to squirm a little and whine.

"Stay still, moving makes it worse. I know, the magic feels weird, but it will help," Joe said with eyes now open and hovered his other hand above Grian's neck and the stinging subsided, and it now just felt cold. Grian closed his eyes, taking one breath after another when he felt Joe's healing magic.

It was like pleasantly warm water was surrounding his neck, swirling around his skin, it was soothing. Joe saw the difference in Grian's expression and made a quick and small smirk of a smile before going back to the healing.

As Joe's hand went from his neck to shoulders and past his other hand to his lower back, Grian became more relaxed and tired. Although the healing magic was effective, it drained Grian's strength slowly.

As grian felt his body become more and more bearable with Joe moving his magic through him, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief, finally having peace after days of pain, even though it was his fault for not letting his body rest. Joe kept on working his magic, moving the hovering hand and leaving the one on Grian's back. After he was done with easing his body, he moved to comfort his limp wings.

-

"Hey, Grian," Joe called, slowly lifting his head up from that comfortable cloth to look at him, blinking his eyes. Grian wondered when he had moved from kneeling at his lower back to sitting next to his head. Did he doze off?

"Hmmm..." Grian's simple response was enough for Joe.

"I've finished, but you still shouldn't move," Grian then realized how much different he felt, the painful throbbing was gone. "It's going to be dark soon, and now that I can move you, you're coming back with me where I can keep an eye on you," Grian's head was spinning. It was going to be dark soon? Where was Joe taking him? Probably to his medical bay in the shopping district.

Grian, now understanding what was going on, moved one of his wings, which were still sprawled out, and tried to move it up in a way to get up. But when he did this Joe grabbed the wing, "Hold on, you're not going anywhere on your own," and he folded it close to grian's back, he did the same thing to the other wing as well. Grian pushed himself up, with a little help, and sat cross-legged while he adjusted his wing to sit neatly on his back while half of the lower part of the wing was on the ground, they would normally be just clear of the ground when Grian was standing.

Grian was still tired and nodding off, he did sleep a little, so he could do other things now, right? Grian was busy thinking when Joe wrapped one arm around his back, pinning his wings, and the other arm under his knees and lifted him easily.

Grian didn't register what was going on before he was being held by Joe, and being taken to the edge of the platform. "Hold on," this snapped Grian back to full consciousness as Joe activated his elytra and began gliding down to the shopping district.

In the air, Grian instinctively attempted to spread his wings, Joe was prepared for that and held him tight, if grian were to get out of his grip, he would not be able to support himself yet, and Jow would have no way of getting him back.

"No, Grian, just stay still. 'Mk," Joe said as a gust of wind gave him a little push and Grian tried again to break free, only for Joe to hold him even tighter. Grian nerves died down and he relaxed as another wave of exhaustion hit him. "That's right, just sleep,"

As another similarly felt wave of sleepiness washed over him, from his head, traveling down to his legs and feet like a blanket, relaxing him and made his vision go blurry, Grian wondered if it was produced by Joe. Calming, and relaxing him, putting him to sleep. Whether it was natural or not, Grian didn't mind. He closed his eyes and submitted it.

-

Grian blinked his eyes open and took a deep, shuttering breath in, then slowly letting it out, smelling clean air. He was relaxed and comfortable, with something under him and over him.  
His eyes were still adjusting to waking up again as he felt his left arm raised into something. He tried to pull away from it only to have it tightened around his wrist. Grian blinked again, it was a little too bright, and he saw Joe standing next to him, holding his hand up with the palm facing up towards the healer.

Grian felt himself laying on his wings which were tucked neatly on his back, it did not hurt them and he felt a mattress under him. His head was propped up on what he presumed to be pillows. When he moved his leg he found there was a blanket over him, keeping him warm, then he tried his right hand seeing his left was occupied, it felt stiff and there was a tingling trickling from his fingers down to his wrist and he stopped trying to move it.

Grian looked around and groaned in annoyance, he didn't want to be here. It was Joe's medical bay and he was in a private room. He had been here lots of times before, the same bed, and counter, and cabinets. The light and dark gray tones with the white. Grian was thankful that at least the lights were dimmed more than usual, his head and eyes still hurt enough.

Grian winces and tried to pull back again when Joe dabbed a small cloth hydrated with some medical substance, Joe kept his grip tight throughout. "Hold on, I'm almost done," Joe says, never moving his eyes from tending to the ripped up hand in front of him.

It was then when Grian noticed more movement from behind him. He turned his head to see the white hair of Etho packing things away and cleaning the used area. He looked at Grian and his expression was serious and trained, then it relaxed into something friendly and greeting. Etho half raised his hand and made a little waving effort to Grian before turning back and continuing.

Touching more of the liquid to Grian's hand, Joe spoke again without looking at him, "Close your eyes, it would better if you just went back to sleep now,"

Grian turned back to Joe and tried to focus on him but looking blankly at nothing. He squinted his eyes, trying to make the blur go away before he finally felt warm, tenderly padded hands softly grip around his head. He felt thumbs near his forehead and the other fingers wrapped around him. Then a blanket of warmth traveling through him. It must have been Etho at his head because he still felt Joe tending to his hand.

Grian was dunked in warm, thick, dark water. It closed in on him and made his eyes leave Joe's work. It made his hand in Joe's hand go pliant and unresponsive. Etho's hands left him and everything was gone. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, Grian went back into a restful sleep to recover.


End file.
